Kittypets/Roleplay/Archive 1
Marly purred in the sunshine. --- Radagast sniffed around boredly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 16:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lily looked up at Marly "Hello Marly " Lily says "What up?" Marly purred. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:15, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing, just bored and Oec is taking over the food bowl." Lily says "You can have some of mine." he pointed to a bowl a few feet next to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:19, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Really thanks ever since my two legs got Oec he's been eating all the food " Lily says munching on the food "You can have mine anytime, I swear this person is trying to over feed me." Marly said with a yawn. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:24, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Lily purred then stopped " Do you ever wonder what's out there " Lily asks "In the wild? yeah, I have... I've been out there you know." Marly meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:26, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Lily's eyes widened "Really what's it like" "Pretty nice." he mewed. "I met some cats... even met a nice molly.." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Do you wanna go out again" Lily asks hope in her eyes "Ah... okay..." he meowed with a bit of grief stuck in his voice that quickly went away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:35, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Yay " Lily meows " Let's go" "Okay..." Marly meowed and lead to the forest. He stopped at the edge, breathing hard. ''I've never been back since then.. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:41, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Something wrong?"she asks "No, nothings wrong." he mewed and began to head forward with a deep breath. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Lily shrugged and jumped up and down. "Can we meet some of your friends?" "They are probably all dead by now, that was years ago." Marly mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 04:48, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh okay" Lily says Citrus hopped onto the fence. Midnight sighed and gazed outside as she sat on the pane of her window seal. ''I hate being cooped up in here all the time.. ''She growled to herself, and hopped off to land in her soft bed. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 13:28, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Marly padded through the forest with Lily close behind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 14:19, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Midnight curled up inside of her bed, and lifted her head up for a moment to gaze outside. Growling with anger, she seized her claws into it. ''Agh! How come that they get to go outside and do stuff and I have to stay cooped up in here!? ''— You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 14:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "This is fun " Lily says Marly pointed over to an old oak. "That's where I met my mate." he mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 17:57, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Cool what was her name again? " Lily asks "Her name was Shimmerpool." Marley meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:08, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "That sounds like a clan name " Lily says "How do you know about them?" he asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "I've heard stories from Jess " Lily says Midnight let out another hiss and felt her twoleg's arms scoop her up. Trying to get out of it's grasp, Midnight threw herself against the wall, banging her head and being knocked unconscious. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 20:53, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "Oh." Marly meowed, walking along the path. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 00:11, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Citrus was alone. Midnight awoke moments later, blinking dizzily. "H-huh...?" She murmered quietly, her head aching in pain. "Hello m'lady," Crow meowed, smirking and gazing down at her. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 00:17, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Lily purred. - Shorewillow Midnight let out a mumble and rolled over to her side, her fur spiked on end. She lifted her head, only to come face-to-face with a dark black and white tom. "Uh, hi.." She murmered, shaking her head slowly and rising to her paws. Crow smirked and helped her up, his gaze locked with her. "I'm Crow, and who might you be, madam?" — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are wrong]] 19:00, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Marly stopped. "Let's go back... Clans must be gone after that storm..." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:24, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Lily nods. Midnight looked away, her ears flattened. "Hmmm?" Crow replied, still awaiting a response. "Oh," Midnight murmered quietly, rubbing her forehead with a paw. "Midnight." — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 19:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Lukas sat on his fence, checking to see if Shade was out. ''Great StarClan, their heavy! ''Ioheart thought with the two sick she-cats leaning onto her. Stoatscar was starting to sink to her paws. ---- Radagast pircked his ears up at the new cats.. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:23, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike started to mew his head off. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:40, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Radagast hopped over to the cats. "You need help?" he asked, eyeing Stoatscar, who was still sinking beneath her paws. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:41, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Why won't this work? She said....." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar started to grow still. Her eyes drifted to Runningstrike. "Tell our kits, I love them, and I will always be with them..." with that, her head slowly dropped and her eyes dulled. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:45, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Huh? I think the kits know that....." Runningstrike started, then something clicked. "No! No, no, no, no, no!" He yowled. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:46, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Stoatscar was now limp, and lifeless. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:48, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What? How could....after all we did together...." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:49, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart shot Runningstrike a glare, but still gave a respectful dip of her head. "There's no time to bury her, we must leave." ''Ash''''storm'' 04:51, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Nodding, Runningstrike turned to leave. But stopped, "huh?" He mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What?" Ioheart demanded. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:53, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "We have like no where to be, this is right where I wanted to go...." Runningstrike mewed. Ioheart let out an annoyed hiss. Why did I marry him? ''"We're following this guy!" she hissed, pointing at the yawning Radagast, he didn't seem frightening at Stoatscar's body, or her death, like he watches that everyday. "Yeah, my twoleg is a vet." [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 04:58, January 13, 2016 (UTC) See! He can help us!" Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:59, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, I just said that," Ioheart shook her head with a growl. Radagast led them away, and brought Meadowbee into his den. ''Ash''''storm'' 05:01, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Look, someone made a deal with me a long time ago, if we stay right here it will work out!" Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 05:02, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What are you babbling about now? would you just shut up? I'm losing my mind because of you!" Ioheart snapped. ''Ash''''storm'' 05:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "In that case just scurry back to lonerville and don't better the cat who is actually losing his mind!" Runningstrike growled. (He really doesn't understand expressions......) Runningstrike let himself vanish inside his mind. He paced around, scanning the map of the forest he had built inside his head. Memories came flooding back to him, of his birth, and of his deal that he made.....of everything.......the world had changed since then. He sniffed, annoyed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 13:34, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Your not acting like this because of Stoatscar, are you? You started to act out when she died." Ioheart asked. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:25, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "No! But from what I saw, you started acting out when she died!" Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' "I did? What did I ''do? I was worried about Meadowbee! she could have the same fate." Ioheart growled. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 14:30, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "You just started randomly yelling at me!" Runnningstrike hissed. 14:31, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "You started acting all weird! I get mad easily, I thought you should know that by now." Ioheart hissed back. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:34, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "She was my friend! Of course I got upset when she died!" Runningstrike yowled. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 14:37, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Just.... stop... I don't want to listen to you anymore..." Ioheart breathed and walked a few feet away. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:39, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "You are jealous!" Runningstrike realized. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 14:40, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "I don't get jealous." Ioheart huffed out her chest proudly. "Unlike some ''cats," she added wtih a glare towered the area Stoatscar died in. [[User:Ashstorm|''Ash]]''storm'' 14:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "What? Stoatscar wasn't jealous!" Runningstrike growled. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 14:43, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Everytime she walked past us, she had that little jealous gleam in her eyes, she was jealous of me, I replaced her." Ioheart meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:44, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike sunk his claws in the grass. "She ended the realtionship, why would she be jealous?" Runningstrike pointed out/ There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 14:46, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "She may have ended it, but she didn't want it to end." Ioheart meowed. ''Ash''''storm'' 14:47, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Then why would she end it?" Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 14:49, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Because she thought it was for the best." ''Ash''''storm'' 14:49, January 13, 2016 (UTC) "Follow that kittypet, I will catch up." Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 14:52, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart padded to Radagast's nest door, leaving Runningstrike alone. ''Ash''''storm'' 16:32, January 13, 2016 (UTC) The warrior had to think. I have to go into my mind, but more deep then before..... Runningstrike thought, he could slam into a tree.....but that would hurt. He sat there, eyes closed waiting. Before he knew it, time seemed to freeze. Oh, Runningstrike...... a voice said. Hey Silvia, it would be hard to say how little I want to see the version of you in my head. Runningstrike thought. But Runningstrike that is just the problem! In order to have this work, you have to think of me as the real me... Silvia responded, scenes changed. Runningstrike was standing in the middle of the forest. Why am I here? There has to be a reason! Runningstrike thought. Battle is how you lost Waterstar the first time, and how you lost Stormriver. In many ways, battle has been the end to many things..... Runningstrike zapped back to reality. Everything was normal, he was still sitting in the twolegsplace, no time had passed. What was the voice in his mind trying to tell him now? There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 04:26, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart waited until, after long moments, Radagast came out of his den with his normal proud look. "They say that she'll probably be fine, but she's going to stay with me, at least 'till she's better," Radagast meowed, sitting down to groom his glossy coat, it didn't have one knot in it, which probably meant he spent a lot of time into it. "Then I'm staying too," Ioheart declared. ''Ash''''storm'' 15:22, January 14, 2016 (UTC) "Oh Runningstrike, use the map you built. And find a way....." The voice in Runningstrike's head echoed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 03:01, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Radagast's ears flicked. "Your choice." Ioheart nodded. "I need to tell my pal I won't be returning to our home." she meowed and went off to search for Runningstrike. ''Ash''''storm'' 04:06, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike sniffed the air, he could smell Ioheart. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:14, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart came up to Runningstrike. "I'm not coming back." ''Ash''''storm'' 23:15, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "What? Why?" Runningstrike mewed, leaping to his feet. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:16, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "First of all, I've learned that I don't want anyone in my life, I don't want the Clan, the kits, or you." Ioheart huffed. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:18, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Backing up, Runningstrike hissed. "Fine. You are a coward, and selfish. You are leaving the kits! These cats will take it horribly. They will live there whole life thinking there is something wrong with them! I should have known, I was so blind. I wanted someone who didn't think I was insane, I was blinded by how smart you were, that I couldn't see how selfish and cowardly you are!" Runningstrike hissed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:21, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart didn't seem to care about his words. "Also, I just thought I should be honest, I never loved you, not even a little, you have no clue how annoying you are," she growled. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:23, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Then why, in the world, were you my mate? You are the one who was annoying! Thinking you know everything, thinking you have the voices like I have, you have no idea what my life is like! Everyday putting up with minds weaker then mine but I put up with it, and why? Because I know what loyalty means!" Runningstrike hissed/ There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:26, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Ioheart shrugged. "I only wanted to have kits, not because I wanted to care for them, but just so my kin will go on." ''Ash''''storm'' 23:28, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "You are, the biggest jerk I have ever met! Do you know what you did? You had living, breathing creatues come into this world, so that your kin will go on? I would say I regret this, but I don't. I love my kits with all my heart, and I will care for them no matter what! They may be your kin, but they are my kits! You are not smart like you seem. You act all smart, but you aren't smat enoguh to undertsand what you did!" Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:31, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "Oh no, I'm smart enough," Ioheart began, walking off, throwing one last glance back to Runningstrike. "... but I just don't care." she disappeared into some shadows after that. ''Ash''''storm'' 23:33, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Blinking, surprised and scared, Runningstrike turned to go home. I will make something up, everyone will know her as the smart brave cat we all thought she was. Rather then a jerk.....when the kits aren't in such a hard time, I will them the truth......and Waterstar can know.... Runningstrike thought. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Radagast walked over to Runningstrike. "Sorry about your girlfriend, anyway, Meadow will be okay." ''Ash''''storm'' 23:37, January 15, 2016 (UTC) "You heard all that?" Runningstrike asked. "And that is wonderful about Meadowbee!" There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:38, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Radagast nodded. "Take care." ''Ash''''storm'' 23:39, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Smiling at the kittypet, Runningstrike said "You too!" And padded to RockClan camp, he paused at the entrence, took a deep breath, and walked in. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:41, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Meadowbee, now called Emily, was curled up with Radagast beside her in the sunshine flooding through the window of their home. "Our housefolk's friend has died, and they had a bright young cat. She is going to come live with us now," Radagast's words from eariler echoed in her ears as she heard the car pull into the driveway. This is it, our new denmate. ''Emily thought excitedly. [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:25, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Flash watched a cat. 01:32, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Sage hopped out of her new owners car. She breathed deeply. "Wow! my new home! it's so.... woodland like? thingy...?" her old home was in a city, but this, this was perfect, it was one den, all alone in the forest, near a moor, it was wonderful. Once again, she felt the strangeness of someone watching her. She whipped her head and caught the sight of black fur. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:37, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hi, my name is Flash/" Flash mewed, he tried not to see her, he knew what would happen if he did, but he had failed. You don't care about anyone he reminded himself. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:39, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Why are you watching me? I always feel like I'm being watched when I'm outside, and now here you are? what do you want from me? am I doing something wrong? just stop following me!" Sage yelped, have inraged, half fearing her life. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:41, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "I knew a long time ago, but I should leave you alone." Flash mewed, padding off. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:43, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Thank you very much!" Sage huffed and tortted to her new fence. Oh... I think I'm having a vision! ''Sage thought as her head felt light and everything dazzled. [[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:45, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Flash groaned. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:48, February 1, 2016 (UTC) A blury orange face appeared in front of her, he seemed very worried. I will see this cat. I must sit until he comes here. I must listen to my vision, this cat must be part of my destiny. Sage thought in her strange way. She hopped onto the fecne and stared out at the moor. I will wait for you. ''[[User:Ashstorm|''W]]''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 01:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Flash licked his paw/ There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 01:51, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Emily and Radagast went to talk to Sage, but she was watching the woods for some reason, so the two let her be. It was now dusk and Sage was still staring wordlessly into the woods. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:47, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike panted. He saw a black cat. "You! Have you seen a cat....."he panted. "Who seems to be from the....wild." He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:49, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Sage gasped. "It's you! your from my vision!" she cried happily. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:50, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Runningstrike blinked. "Okay, hi. My name is Runningstrike." He said, He had no idea what she was talking about, but he had learned to keep from judging. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 22:52, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "I'm Sage!" Sage bellowed. "Do you need help?" she asked in a squeaking-sucking-breath-in whisper. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:54, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah." Said Runningstrike. "My friend is having kits I think, and our medicine cat is here somewhere. Can you help me find him?" Runningstrike asked. 22:55, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "I can totally help with the kits, I had a vision with it!" Sage mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 22:58, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Okay." Runningstrike agreed. "You have visions of things?" He asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 23:00, February 1, 2016 (UTC) "Totally! all the time! not all of them are right, but they are visions and I know it!" Sage mewed. ''W''''i''''c''''k''''e''''d'' '' W''''i''''n''''t''''e''''r'' 23:01, February 1, 2016 (UTC)\ "Cool!" Runningstrike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' And there is an 'E' So that makes Me 22:24, January 3, 2016 (UTC) 23:03, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Jewel sat basking in the sunlight on a small blanket that lay out on her Twoleg's patio. The tortoiseshell point sighed and slunk her way to the fence before crouching and leaping. She eyed Marly and glanced at her mother who was napping in a shade. Heavily pregnant once again. — ~Patchfeather~ 18:22, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Fernpaw stood finally yawning as she glanced at Jewel. Fernpaw glanced at the woods with a yearning and finally decided. She'd go find Creekdew. She had healed years ago and now she wanted to see her former lover again. Fernpaw quickly wobbled her way out of the yard. Looking backs he spoke to her only daughter. "Ask Jasper if he'd like to come your welcome as well." She told her daughter. Jewel glanced at her pregnant, "Jazz," she called to her brother. — ~Patchfeather~ 16:46, August 17, 2016 (UTC) (Can someone archive this?) Fernpaw watched her two children talk softly. The queen sighed thumping her tail impatiently. Jewel told her brother of their plans. — [[User:Minkclaw|